


this is the way the world ends

by erskine (erskinravel)



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Poetry, The Dead Men (Skulduggery Pleasant)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erskinravel/pseuds/erskine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... not with a bang but a whimper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is the way the world ends

there was a time when they called us  
the dead men because they thought  
we would never return from war  
  
_and in the end some of us didn’t_  
  
so how could we ever think  
even for a second  
that we would live forever?

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying to get my feels for these wonderful books under control. More can be found on [my tumblr](http://erskinravel.tumblr.com/).


End file.
